20 lipca 1992
TVP 1 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Teleferie z Luzem - program nastolatków 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.45 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TV 18.05 "Bajki i legendy luwru: "Cheops i tajemnice komnat Boga Thot" - serial prod. francuskiej 18.30 Podróże na kresy: "Czerwony pas" - film dok. Stanisława Auguścika. Krajobrazy huculskie i szczyty Czarnohory, na Czeremoszu 19.00 Wieczorynka - widowisko teatralne dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Spektakl na bis Heinrich Boll "Zwierzenia Klowna" 21.25 Renata Przemyk-widowisko muzyczne. Piosenki z nowej płyty "Mało zdolna szansonistka" 21.55 Czy po drodze nam z EWG? 22.10 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej: Teresa Tutinas, Tropicale Thaiti Granda Banda 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Kino europejskie: "W porannej mgle" -film fabularny prod. czechosłowackiej (1989) 0.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna - program prof. Jana Miodka 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Spotkanie z magią (4) - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - fotel Dwójki 19.30 Artyści - Galerie 20.00 "Pan Twardowski" - widowisko muzyczne w reż. Krzysztofa Jasińskiego zrealizowane przez Teatr Stu w Krakowie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają: "Jak zostać kapitalistą 22.10 "Bohaterowie" (1) - serial (4 odc.) prod. angielsko-australijskiej (1989) 23.00 Reduta - program Tadeusza Pałki o premierach po latach wybitnych filmów Grzegorza Królikiewicza: "Pamiętamy Lenina", "Wierność", "Mężczyżni". 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok promocyjno-reklamowy 18.30 Studio TV Lublin 18.35 Opowieści zielonego lasu - film 19.00 Muzyczny non stop 19.20 Stracona noc - film 20.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.05 Zakończenie programu Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 The Night the Bridge Fon Down - film fab. (cz. 2) 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics, Światowa Liga Siatkówki 9.30 Międzynarodowe zawody lekkoatletyczne w Vigo, Hiszpania 10.30 Międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Międzynarodowy pokaz skoków, Puchar Narodów, Falsterbo, Szwecja 13.00 Żeglarstwo, Puchar Australii 13.30 Wyścig ciężarówek-monstrów 14.00 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Snooker 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.00 Międzynarodowy pokaz skoków, Falsterbo, Szwecja 19.00 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 19.30 Wyścigi motorówek, zawodowcy, Key West 20.30 Wyścigi samochodów sportowych, Mistrzostwa Świata 21.30 Tenis ATP, finały w Waszyngtonie 23.30 Narty wodne, wyścigi zawodowców, Włochy 0.30 Kolarstwo, Hessen Rundfahrt 1.00 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Gateshead MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje zespołu The Waterboys 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV's Hit List UK - ang. lista przebojów 20.00 MTV's Janet Jackson Rockumentary - historia kariery popularnej wokalistki 20.30 MTV's Sting Rockumentary - historia kariery znanego kompozytora, wokalisty, autora tekstów piosenek, producenta nagrań 21.00 MTV Prime - przeboje ze świata 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell - wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfleldów - serial USA 14.50 Szef - serial USA 15.45 CHIPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Piłka nożna ekstra: Mecz FC Kalserslautern - Borusia Dortmund o Puchar Fuji 21.15 Columbo - serial kryminalny USA, 22.45 Explosiv - der heisse Stuhl - dyskusja telewizyjna 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 0.30 Airwolf - serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 4.25 Owen Marschall 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv sniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Seriale z progr. Quar Beet 9.55 Stacheldraht und Fernsengeld 10.25 1st Geraldine ein Engel? 11.25 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny USA 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Hallo Heino! - progr. rozrywkowy 21.15 Ich denke oft an Piroschka - film fab. RFN, 1955 22.55 Wiadomości 23.00 News and Stories - mag. 23.45 MacGyver 0.40 Stunde der Filmemacher 0.55 SAT 1 Sport - Puchar Davisa, najważniejsze wydarzenia Rai Uno 6:50–9:00 Letni poranek w RAI UNO 8:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:05 Hołd dla wielkiego aktora 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Królewski kapitan – film przygodowy 1960, reż. Andre Hunebelle, wyk. Jean Marais, Elsa Martinelli 15:55 Siedem dni w Parlamencie 16:25 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 17:30 Pies taty – serial 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Jackie (2) – film 23:00 Nocna linia – wiadomości 23:15 Dossier – program Franco Cangini i Arrigo Petacco 0:05 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:35 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:45 Północ i okolice 1:15 Bogactwo jest na dole – film, reż. Gennaro Righelli 2:45 Nocna linia – wiadomości 3:00 Rally: wielki pojedynek (1) 4:00 Nocna linia – wiadomości 4:15 Rally: wielki pojedynek (2) 5:15 Program rozrywkowy 5:50 Co za gra – serial